percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hera's Curse: Chapter 2
I Almost Get Skewered In Capture the Flag Lori When Connor, Clarisse, and I arrived at this 'Camp Half-Blood', I thought it was going to be an ordinary camp. Boy, I got'' that'' wrong. Anyway, we landed at the center of the camp. Where I saw a little girl near a fire. She smiled at me as I got off of the chariot. "We're here," Connor pointed out. "Thank you, captain obvious," I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. "I'm starting to like this girl," Clarisse grunted. Clarisse and Connor took me around the camp, explaining the gods and how they have had affairs with a lot of mortals. "So, wait, dad could be a god?" I confirmed with them. "Yup, daddy could be a god. Shocking right? We all thought so at first, but then got used to it. Don't worry, you'll get used to it too, like it or not," Clarisse told me. "Great." I muttered. Connor told me that there used to be 12 cabins, one for each of the big twelve olympians. Apparently, the Hermes cabin used to be filled with unlcaimed demigods. "Hey, don't we gotta show her to Chiron?" Clarisse asked Connor as Connor was explaining more mythology to me and who Percy Jackson is. "Oh gods, forgot about that! We should take you to Chiron," He told me. "Who's Chiron?" I asked Connor and Clarisse. "You'll, get to see for yourself," Connor said. We walked to an office like cabin and in it, was a man drinking Diet Coke and another man sitting in a wheelchair. "Well, then, itsn't it Caden Stern and Claire Rug?" The man with the diet coke pointed at Clarisse and Connor. "It's Clarisse and Connor you big dope of a god," Clarisse said gruffly. "Now, now Clarisse," The man on the wheelchair warned her, "So, this is the one?" He asks her. Connor and Clarisse both nod their heads and the man in the wheelchair studies me. "You're Lori Calahan. My, my, it's burdens me so to see you with such a curse and fate," He says while shaking his head grimly. "What.... oh never mind. None of this makes any sense anyways," I almost asked him but decided not too, "Might I ask, are you Chiron?" I then asked him another question. He smiles," Yes I am. Oh look at the time! Come now, it is time for Capture the Flag!" "Oooh, Capture the Flag! I love that game! Can I play?" I asked gleefully. Connor and Clarisse both look at each other and smirked at my ignorance. "What?" "You won't be liking it after you play today," Clarisse warned. --- Before the game started, I was given a bow and arrow for weapons.... Who would have thunk that we needed weapons for this ''type of Capture the Flag? When I asked why he threw them at me, Connor just replied, "You already know how to use it." I was put with the blue team, which fortunately happens to have the Athena cabin, Percy Jackson, Apollo Cabin, and a few others. Which means I'm fighting against Clarisse and Connor. Great, I'll be killed by them. Horray. Percy is at the front of the line. he has one arm out, signaling us to stop first and the other with a sword, "Steady. Steady," he said, "NOW!" When he said that last word, everybody screams and crosses to the other side. I run as fast as I can, without running into anybody or getting a single cut. I see Percy and a girl with blonde hair getting blocked by a couple of mean looking guys. "HEY!" I shout at the guys and they look at me and charge. ''Whoops. I knotch an arrow and zip! Hits it on the guy's leg, right where I want it to be. There were two others and I took them down easily as I did with the first one. Woah... ''That's freaky. I don't even know how to do archery, but yet, I just, did it. Percy and the blonde girl walk up to me. "Nice archery skills, and thanks for saving us," the blonde girl said, "You're a newbie aren't you?" "yeah. i'm Lori Calahan," I told her. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," The blonde girl introduced herself, then pointed her finger at Percy, "And he's--" "Percy Jackson. Connor Stoll told me a lot about you," I answered for her. I hear a crowd getting closer to us. "We should get going before we're trampled by some Ares kids," I told them and they nodded. "We know where they put their flag. Come with us!" Annabeth informed me and we all ran to where the flag was. Nobody was apparently there. "This seems way too easy," I muttered. "I agree with you, Lori. Usually, Clarisse and her goons are always there to protect the flag but looks like they have their defenses down." Percy says. I walk up 5 inches to the flag and before you can say 'Gottcha!', I see a Hermes kid roll into the view, and I mean ''roll. "Sorry Lori, looks like you won't be leaving with the flag, but with a broken arm," The guy told me. "Connor?" I asked and the guy nods his head. I laughed at what he said and his face is full of curiousity on why i'm laughing. "Sorry big boy, but look's like your going to be the one with the broken arm!" Before he can reach his sword, I knotched an arrow and zip! Hit's his arm. He flinches as he notices I was right. He then unsheaths his sword and starts swinging it at me like a mad man. Miraculously, I dodged most of his swings, and he left me with a cut on my lower right leg, and one on my face. Since he was swinging that big knife all over the place, I had no time to knotch an arrow, so I grabbed an arrow from my quiver instead. (I noticed that a crowd has gathered around to see who would win.) I used my bow to counter most of his swings and eventually it was flung out from my hand, leaving me with only my arrows. "I guess I was right all along," He said as he pointed his sword at me. Connor looks triumphant but it won't be for long. I schooch towards the lake where my bow was flung to, making sure he wouldn't notice me move as I go. Then I snatched up my bow and notched an arrow. Before his allies could warn him of me, I sent it flying towards Connor's direction. Connor staggers foward and blacks out... At least I think he did. Then, some more Ares kids came at me and I defeated them all, one by one either hurting them with an arrow or hitting them hard with my bow. After the Ares kids, I looked at the crowd to see if anybody is still willingly to challenge me and make a trip to the infirmary. When nobody came, I looked at Percy and Annabeth. "Well, take the flag!" Annabeth ushered me on. I wasn't certain at first and really wanted Percy or Annabeth to take it, but then confidence suddenly build up in me and I took the flag. Everybody in the blue team were cheering. The red team took their helmets off and threw it on the ground. Percy and some other guy lifted me up on their shoulders. Annabeth was leading the blue team back, while I was raising the red team's flag as if I owned them. For a moment, I felt unstoppable. Category:Lori Calahan Category:PandoraStar411 Category:Stolls Category:Clarisse Category:Chiron Category:Hera's Curse Category:WIP